Relaciones Alemania-ONU/Alemania
Presidentes alemanes con secretarios generales de la ONU Frank-Walter Steinmeier= Frank-Walter Steinmeier Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Kofi Annan.jpg| Warmest congratulations to my friend Frank-Walter Steinmeier. I know he will continue his exemplary service to the people of DE as President. @Kofi Annan Ban Ki-moon - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Ban Ki Moon and Frank-Walter Steinmeier. Picture-alliance / dpa António Guterres - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| UN High Commissioner for Refugees António Guterres (left) and German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier address a press conference after their meeting on Wednesday. UNHCR/A.Kirchhof |-| Joachim Gauck= Joachim Gauck Ban Ki-moon - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Gespräch des Bundespräsidenten mit Seiner Exzellenz dem Generalsekretär der Vereinten Nationen, Herrn Ban Ki-moon. Photo: Bundespräsidialamt |-| Christian Wulff= Christian Wulff Ban Ki-moon - Christian Wulff.jpg| UN-Generalsekretär Ban Ki Moon (rechts) ist von Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff mit dem Deutschen Medienpreis ausgezeichnet worden. Foto: dpa |-| Horst Köhler= Horst Köhler Horst Köhler - Kofi Annan.jpg| Speech by Federal President Horst Köhler at a dinner in honour of Mr Kofi Annan, former United Nations Secretary-General. Photo: Bundespraesident |-| Johannes Rau= Johannes Rau Johannes Rau - Kofi Annan.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau besucht vom 3.-5. Mai 2001 die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. In New York trifft Bundespräsident Rau den Generalsekretär der Vereinten Nationen, Kofi Annan (r.), zu einem Gespräch. Foto: Kühler, Bernd |-| Roman Herzog= Roman Herzog Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Sin imagen.jpg| BONN, 20 de junio - En el segundo día de su visita oficial a Alemania, el Secretario General Boutros Boutros-Ghali asistió hoy, junto con el Ministro Federal de Relaciones Exteriores, Klaus Kinkel, a una sesión especial de la Comisión de Asuntos Exteriores de Alemania. Más tarde en la mañana, el Secretario General tuvo una reunión de una hora con el Presidente de Alemania, Roman Herzog. 21 JUNE 1996. MEETINGS COVERAGE & PRESS RELEASES Kofi Annan - Roman Herzog.jpg| Im Jahr 1994 folgte Roman Herzog (links, mit dem damaligen UN-Generalsekretär Kofi Annan) als siebter Bundespräsident (1994-1999). Vor allem seine "Ruck"-Rede von 1997 wurde berühmt, in der er die Deutschen ... Foto: dpa Cancilleres alemanes con Secretarios Generales de la ONU Angela Merkel= Angela Merkel Angela Merkel - Kofi Annan.jpg| Tony Blair and Kofi Annan hand over the APP report in Berlin Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Steins Angela Merkel - Ban Ki-monn.jpg| Angela Merkel, canciller de Alemania, y Ban Ki-moon, secretario general de la ONU, durante una cumbre G8. FOTO AP Angela Merkel - António Guterres.jpg| Guterres y Angela Merkel en una conferencia de prensa en Alemania. Foto: captura de pantalla. UN |-| Gerhard Schröder= Gerhard Schröder Gerhard Schröder - Kofi Annan.jpg| German Chancellor Gerhard Schröder and U.N. General Secretary Kofi Annan stand united. AP António Guterres - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Trajeto 3. Na cimeira de Lisboa, em 2000, com os franceses Jacques Chirac e Lionel Jospin e, atrás, o luxemburguês Jean-Claude Juncker e o alemão Gerhard Schröder. expresso.sapo.pt |-| Helmut Kohl= Helmut Kohl Helmut Kohl - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| Helmut Kohl (left) pays courtesy call on former UN Secetary-General Kurt Waldheim. UN Photo. Javier Pérez de Cuéllar - Sin imagen.jpg| West German chancellor Helmut Kohl meets with Secretary General Javier Perez de Cuellar prior to return to West Germany on an evening flight. Visit was an end to a three day stay in U.S. Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Helmut Kohl (left) meets with former UN Secetary-General Boutros Boutros Ghali. UN Photo Helmut Kohl - Kofi Annan.jpg| Helmut Kohl (left) meets with former UN Secetary-General Kofi Annan. UN Photo/Evan Schneider |-| Helmut Schmidt= Helmut Schmidt Helmut Schmidt - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| Helmut Schmidt und Kurt Waldheim. Quelle: dpa/DB UN Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-ONU